A Scene by the Sea
by Puro
Summary: Dean goes out to check on Luna while they are in Shell Cottage and ends up seeing her in a new light. My first foray into Harry Potter fan fiction.


Dean looked out at the coastline and could see Luna standing there looking out into the sea. She resembled a siren with her light hair blowing in the wind. He looked around the dining room of the cottage and remembered how secure he felt in there. After being on the run for so long this place was a welcome sanctuary. He enjoyed the company the most but the others were busy at the moment. Luna was used to being alone since her early years at Hogwarts where she was given the Loony name but he was not. He missed it all and decided that leaving the sanctuary for a moment and venturing outside would not be so bad.

The wind felt like it was emanating from her and he was suddenly wary of approaching. He walked slowly fighting against her force. She didn't notice him when he reached her. Typical, he thought, that she would be lost in her own world. He was about to speak to get her attention when he noticed the tears running from her eyes as they were beaten back by the wind. Her face was oddly blank and serene as the tears fell. He followed one of the tear's paths as it sprinted across her cheek and into the wind. What could she be thinking about? Dean admitted to himself that he was just starting to get to know Luna after their escape, but he heard enough from the others to know that she wasn't vulnerable. Then again, she has just experienced being held captive by the Malfoys and going through Dobby's funeral. He didn't notice that he was leaning closer to her as he stared at the tears. She finally noticed him. She looked up and smiled. Dean felt the blood rising into his cheeks as she stared into him. He wanted to break away but he was frozen, taken in momentarily by the blue of her eyes. He cleared his throat to explain himself or at least think of something to relieve the awkwardness. All he could get out was:

"Uhm."

Luna cleared back some of the hair from her eyes to get a better look at him but Dean noticed that she didn't wipe away her tears.. "Oh, what a surprise. Hello Dean. How are you doing today?"

"Hi... Luna, uh, are you alright?"

Luna gave him a puzzled look and he pointed at her face.

"You're crying."

She put a delicate palm up to her cheeks and felt the wetness. "Oh, yes. That seems to be an effect of the healing. I must make a note of it. Thanks for telling me, Dean."

"The healing?" Now it was his turn to be confused. She didn't look like she was hurt aside from the tears, but her voice was strained and weak.

"Yes, you see, I'm letting the Terras Force help me cope with all that has happened."

"Which one is the Terras Force?" Dean was getting used to asking questions about all the creatures Luna claims are real. Was this another one? It amused him how she would describe them sometimes. There was never any doubt in her voice. Luna didn't sound as animated this time.

"The wind carries it sometimes. I remember reading that it's nature's breath or spirit moving across the earth. It has the powers to heal hurt souls if people succumb to it, but you can't open yourself too much or it will take away more than your pain." She gave him a weak smile and turned back at the ocean.

Dean also looked out at the ocean. He wanted to turn back since he felt like he was intruding in something private but he also felt himself wanting to make Luna feel better. She was wearing a light sweater and he could see that she was shivering. He immediately held out a hand to drape around her shoulder without realizing what he was doing. He caught himself but it was too late as some of his fingers struck her shoulder. Luna turned to face him and he froze again. He tried to smile but couldn't since she seemed to be in serious thought. She studied him for a while and then nodded.

"Good idea. Perhaps one is less likely to give too much of themselves to the force if they share the experience with someone else instead." She took three tiny steps back towards him and laid his right hand on her right shoulder. She looked back at his odd smirk and wide eyes for a second before spinning into him and laying her head on his chest. She reached around him and locked her hands around his waist. "Is this alright with you?"

Dean asked himself the same question in his head over and over. Each time the answer was a big "Yes." He tried to hide his excitement by just humming his approval but his heart was starting to beat faster. She was sure to hear or feel it soon. Another gust of wind swept through them and Dean could feel her grip tighten as she whispered:

"Do you sense it? Is it working? Don't give too much away."

He looked down at her as she was clutching onto him like she was afraid of being blown away. Her eyes were shut and another tear escaped from them. He raised his free arm and wiped her cheek with his thumb and put it around her under the other. There was a force that was affecting him, but it wasn't being carried by the wind. Dean stared at Luna and realized he didn't want her to be hurt ever again. He thought aloud:

"You've been through a lot."

Luna's face relaxed and she opened her eyes. "We have both suffered. This should help us a little. I'm starting to feel something in the pit of my stomach. Do you suppose that's a good thing?" She tilted her head upwards slightly to hear his answer.

"Uh- I think it's working for you as well. The force." Dean let a grin dance across his face. He couldn't hide his jubilation. She was being affected by this too.

"Is it the same thing that's going on in your chest?" She shifted her head again and pressed her ear over his heart. "I believe you may be getting sick."

Dean tried his hardest to relax. He struggled to find something to say again. He felt Luna shift her head and he looked down at her. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling. Did she know more than she was letting on? He would expect something like that from her. Then he saw something that he thought must have been rare. Luna was blushing. She looked really beautiful now. He decided to test her.

"Luna, I think you... you are healing me as much as the wind force thing... being like this I mean." He meant that to come out smoother than it did. He held his breath and waited for her answer.

"Oh. I see. This is very nice indeed."

Dean stayed shut and enjoyed the moment for a while longer. He let her listen to his heartbeat and even dared to lower his face to the top her head. They stayed like that for a few more minutes until Luna let out a sigh and opened her eyes. Dean raised his head a bit and she nuzzled the side of his face with hers, finally standing on the tips of her toes to kiss him on the cheek. The borders of their lips touching so slightly. They looked in each others eyes and she laughed at the expression on his face. She gently pressed her palms on his stomach and he let her go. He wondered if she could also feel his own sensation at the pit of his core.

"Thanks Dean. I feel a lot better now. Let's go back to the house. I promised Hermione that I would help her with the potion she's brewing." Luna took a step forward before turning back and extending her hand out for him.

Dean stood there with a mixture of disappointment and content. Yes, he was happy and he almost forgot how it felt. He looked down at the ground and let out a chuckle before taking her hand and walking back to Shell Cottage.


End file.
